Reaction vessels which contain gravity-packed beds of catalyst may be used in a wide variety of applications. It is found that when the reaction vessel is subjected to various forces, such as vibratory or intermittent forces, the catalyst particles break down; and the charged particles (which are typically of 1-10 mm in average diameter) are converted to smaller particles -- typically of diameter less than ca 1 mm. This formation of fines is undesirable for many reasons: (i) it may increase the pressure drop through the bed, (ii) it may permit segregation of the bed so that the fluid passing through the bed in fact may by-pass some or all of the catalyst particles, (iii) it may effectively block the active catalyst sites, (iv) it may permit loss of catalyst from the bed, etc.
In the case of a catalyst-packed muffler, these problems may be readily noticeable; and the vibration and the intermittent operation to which a muffler is subjected may accentuate these problems.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel reaction chamber and a method of making the same. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.